Hand-held computer systems are in widespread use. One challenge with such systems is to provide a simple way to input information for the various tasks for which the computer system is used. Hand-held video game systems, for example, may include buttons and switches (e.g., a multi-directional cross-switch). While such input devices are quite intuitive and effective for playing games, they are less so for tasks such as inputting alphanumeric characters. Some systems have built-in keypads for such text entry, but this is often at the expense of screen size or the addition of a keypad which is slidable between an open and closed position. This latter arrangement may increase the size and weight of the system.
This application describes an example arrangement in which the non-alphanumeric buttons of a hand-held computer system are used to access content that is accessible by, for example, web addresses.
In one example, at least a portion of an identifier associated with content is converted to a code comprising a combination of one or more of the non-alphanumeric buttons of the computer system. The code is stored along with access information for accessing the content and the access information is provided in response to receipt of the code.